Lighting fixtures can produce different color temperatures of white light to suit the preferences of different consumers or activities. For example, a cool white light may be preferred by some consumers or appropriate for some activities, whereas a warm white light may be preferred by other consumers or appropriate for other activities. In some instances, different light fixtures are required to provide light with different color temperatures.